


The princess-imperial

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [32]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The princess-imperial

Everything had come to naught. Her eldest son married a drunken harlot, and who knew if those children were his? Her daughter despised her so much, she'd wedded a sodomite just to escape. Her darling golden boy, the only one who'd truly loved her, slain on the field of honour at twenty-one.

She couldn't turn to her husband for comfort – he'd vanished to his own estates. For the first time, Ombretta almost regretted killing her sister. Herena might have proven a distraction now, in their old age. If only she hadn't threatened to tell Father the truth about poor Martan.


End file.
